


Portrait Study

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drawing, Dreams, F/F, Fantasizing, Ficlet, Flirting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Did some prompt games with friends last month, realized I should post them. Written in about 15 minutes.This prompt was: Avantika/Jester + “The kind of love that I’ve been dreaming of”
Relationships: Captain Avantika/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Portrait Study

**Author's Note:**

> That whole pirate arc I was thinking "what if Jester had a crush on Avantika, that'd be great."

Jester has a lot of dreams. She dreams about the Feywild, the adventures the Traveler has promised her. She dreams about pastries from distant lands. She dreams about fluffy unicorn hamsters. She dreams about sex. 

She dreams about men with chiseled bodies. She dreams about women with strong arms. She dreams about her mama’s favorite musician who shifted back and forth as easily as the seasons. 

There were stories of a pirate captain with auburn hair, Jester heard them in Nicodranis. Beautiful and cruel and fearsome. There was even a song about her, a ballad of what fates befell her prisoners. 

Seeing Avantika in person was amazing. Her arms, her hair, the confident way she walked. Jester couldn’t take her eyes off her. 

Her dreams twist and turn at night as the ship roils on the ocean. Jester dreams of burying her hands in that auburn hair. 

By day, she draws. She draws the ships, the sailors, the rigging. She draws Avantika.

One day Avantika catches her at it. Swipes the sketchbook from her hands. 

“That’s a fair likeness of me. Better than the wanted posters.” Avantika grins. 

Jester squirms, caught between embarrassment and desire. 

Avantika hands the sketchbook back. “If you’d like a closer look some night, come to my cabin.” She leans close. “A closer … more intimate look.” 

She saunters off and Jester nearly topples overboard, her knees suddenly weak.


End file.
